The Final Destination of the King of Games
by Bruised But Not Broken
Summary: Rated T for violence. Yugi and the gang vacation in the beautiful City of San Francisco. Little do they know that poor timing will put them in the sights of an enemy unlike any they've faced before; death himself.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Final Destination, or the Golden Gate Bridge. I do, however, own the nonexistent stop light in the middle of the highway up to the bridge.

_Keep in the right lane. _Yugi directed Yami through heavy traffic on the freeway as their boisterous friends rioted in the back seat. He could hardly hear his alter ego think.

"San Francisco," Tristan stated triumphantly, "Oh, the memories."

"Like?" Tea rolled her eyes, "Last time we were here wasn't exactly a vacation."

"So what?" Joey leaned back in his seat, almost squishing Duke behind him, "We don't have to worry about that anymore. This time things'll be different."

_Stop Light!_ Yami hit the brakes, stopping suddenly. There was honking from the cars behind him. He sighed.

"Watch it, will ya Yug?"

"Sorry guys." The light turned green and they moved on.

They approached the Golden Gate Bridge. Oohs and aahs from all but Yami, who gripped the steering wheel tightly as they drove onto the bridge. His own nerves surprised him; how could he have been through everything he had up till this point and still be afraid to cross a stupid bridge?

There were so many cars there you couldn't see them all in one glance from a helicopter. They inched along at a snail's pace until about halfway through the bridge. Then everything stopped.

"What's going on?" Duke asked after they had been stopped for almost 20 minutes.

"I don't know…" Yami sat clenching and unclenching the wheel. Yugi didn't seem to be nervous, he rationalized, so it must be nothing, right? Then he noticed the smoke.

Trails of smoke reaching up from the other side of the bridge. A car crash. It had to be. Yami just shut his eyes and waited. Waited to move or something. How long does it usually take to clear up a car crash? He felt dizzy. It felt like the car was shaking or something. He felt a little nausea, and he tried to get a hold of himself.

Then there was a lurch, and he knew it wasn't just him.

"What was that?" everyone shouted in imperfect unison. Now there was panic.

Someone in the crowd of cars started honking, causing others to join him. Some cars attempted to get out of the lines and turn back, but to no avail. They were too tightly packed.

Then it began to sway. Sway and lurch and dip and bend, moaning with the movements. It began to get increasingly worse. There were voices all around and not just from this car. Shouting, people getting out of their cars and running. Screaming, Yami had to keep from hitting the window in front of him as someone rammed into the back of the car. Things went blurry and now all he could hear was the screaming, the moaning of the bridge, and the shattering glass of the back window. He didn't dare to turn and look.

He wasn't thinking straight, and even if he was he would be too terrified to leave the car. Other cars were crashing as the movement threw them against each other, and even off into the water below. He was the only one not screaming. At least, it would seem that way. He tried to move the car but the egine had died, and refused to start, so he tried to calm himself down to think. What the heck was he supposed to do? There was nothing to do. He was too far out on the bridge to make it back without getting either thrown off or crushed by a car. The bridge was swinging harder and he knew he was going to die. He could no longer hear or feel Yugi there, but he didn't notice the absence.

Then there was a snap, a ripping noise. Not like the snap of a rope, or the ripping of paper; the sound of a piece of metal collapsing under pressure. Now his stomach lurched as the car hesitated in the air for a moment, before falling down with the torn remains of the bridge.

Then he snapped back to reality with a gasp. He was leaning against the wheel limply, panted as if he hadn't breathed for that entire time. Then he realized the car wasn't submerged under the San Francisco Bay. He tried to steady his breathing.

_What's wrong, Yami?_ Yugi asked with a pang of concern.

"What's wrong, Yug?" Joey peeked around the seat, "You O.K.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered them both, looking ahead at the red light with confusion. What was that? He hadn't fallen asleep…or had he? How did he manage to do that?

When the light turned green, he didn't move.

"Uhhh…Yugi?" This was Tea, "You're supposed to go at the green light."

Seto Kaiba sat at the wheel of his limousine for the first time in a long time. He was irritated by the holdup, especially since he could tell exactly who was holding them up. It wasn't hard, since he could plainly see the outline of the driver's hair over the seat.

"Nii sama, what's up?" Mokuba asked from the back seat.

"Just a minor set-back." He said, opening the door to get out.

He came up around the car and tapped on the window. From the other side, Yugi looked startled. Seto could be pretty scary when he wanted to. He rolled down the window.

"What in the _world _are you waiting for?"

"The bridge is going to collapse." He stated calmly.

"Excuse me?" There was something close to a laugh.

"The Golden Gate Bridge is going to-"

"Listen to yourself!" Seto growled angrily, "The chances of that are-"

"I saw it. It's going to collapse."

"How? And how could you have seen it? This isn't that 'destiny' crap again, is it?"

"Kaiba, listen-" he stopped, spotting something out of the corner of his eye. A steady stream of smoke from the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. He put the car into park, "I'm not moving."

Seto sighed in frustration, and went back to the car. He started an attempt to pass around Yugi's car, when he became aware of someone honking up ahead.

It started out as one person, then became more. The sound was coming from the bridge ahead, and when Seto looked at it he couldn't believe what he saw. It was moving. Swaying and shaking. He blinked and looked again, expecting the movement to disappear, and just be a trick of the mind. But the bridge was just swaying harder.

Cars began to crash and fall from the bridge. Some people abandoned their cars, but met with the fate they were trying to avoid.

"Seto…"

"Shhh…"

They watched as the bridge finally snapped, and came crashing into the bay.


End file.
